Caught
by VAmpireAcademy6
Summary: R&R :  Rated T just to  be safe :


**A/N: Just a little one shot to get back into the writing mode. :)**

Caught

Brian was sitting in his home office drinking some Jim Beam. Justin saw him and walked over to him. He knew Brian only drank when he was really stressed out along with being pissed off and it's usually only one of those things at a time. It's been like this ever since Justin got pregnant with their daughter. 16 years ago.

Justin went behind Brian and massaged his shoulders. "I can't believe this." Brian told him and took another drink of beam.

"Brian, you know she's at that age now where she wants to do...certain things."

"I know, I...it...it's just hard to believe. She's my baby girl." Justin always loved when Brian was protective, also vulnerable and/or romantic along with sentimental.

"I know. I didn't like what I saw either. I don't like to think of what she's doing. Do you want me to talk to her?"

"Yeah. And I know I always say sorry's bullshit but could you tell her I'm sorry?"

"Yeah, sure." Justin leaned down, kissed Brian's cheek, and left. He went up to their daughters room and knocked on the door.

"Go away!" She yelled, obviously crying.

"Sunny, please open the door," Justin told her softly.

"No! Just go away!"

"Sunny, open the door," he said more sternly. A couple minutes later, the door opened. Sunny went back over to her bed and laid face down. Justin went over and sat on the bed next to her.

"Look, I know you're upset. Dad is just over protective. You know that. He doesn't want to see you get hurt."

"I'm not gonna get hurt," she mumbled into her pillow.

"You may think that now but it could still happen. That's just part of life. He knows that. He just cares about you. I'm just as protective as he is but I'm calmer. He has a bit of a temper." Sunny turned to face him.

"He shouldn't even be pissed. It wasn't like I was fucking some random guy. Charlie is my boyfriend. It wasn't just sex. You know it was making love. You know I wanted him to be my first. You know we love each other. You know..."

"Okay, I get it. Yeah, I DO know all that. So does dad. But we just find it hard to believe. To us, you're still our little girl. By the way, he says he's sorry."

"Okay, one he says sorry's bullshit and two I'd rather hear it from him."

"I know he always says that. But you know how he gets after he yells or feels guilty. Just give him time to calm down and he'll be up here. When he does, just listen to what he has to say."

"Okay. But, I'm not gonna stop seeing Charlie."

"I know. We know how teenagers are. We _will_ allow you to have sex. BUT, you have to agree to a couple things."

"Okay."

"One, you have to promise to ALWAYS use protection no matter what he says. In the future we can talk about. But for now, just promise you'll use protection."

"I promise."

"Okay, also, promise that you'll tell us if something's wrong."

"Promise."

"Good. You okay now?"

"Still upset, yes, but not as pissed."

"Okay. You know how sorry he is."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks papa. You know, it helps to talk."

"Yeah, I know." Justin gave her hug then left. He closed the door behind him. He went back down to the home office. Brian was at the computer. Justin walked over to him. He looked up at Justin.

"Did you talk to her?" Brian asked.

"Yeah. She's calmed down."

"I should probably go talk to her."

"Yeah, you should."

"What did you say to her exactly?" Brian curiously asked. Justin told him about their conversation. "You told her she could still have sex?"

"Brian, she knows about our past. Plus, if we tell her no, she'll do it anyway. But behind our backs and you would want to know right? At least know she's being safe?"

"Yeah."

"Go talk to her, but be calm about it."

"I know. You know how I can get. You've had to deal with it since you were 17."

"True. I also know you hate it and its one thing you get from...your dad."

"Yeah. I'm gonna go talk to her." Brian went up to Sunny's room. He knocked on her door.

"Come in." Sunny answered quietly. Brian opened the door and walked in the room, closing the door behind him. He walked over to the bed, and sat next to Sunny, who was reading a book. She closed the book and set it down next to her, along with her reading glasses.

"You know how I can get. It's just...I love you that's all. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know dad. Papa already told me."

"I know, but I'd rather you hear it from me. I know I always tell him to tell you for me, but I have to come up here myself and talk to you."

"Yeah, I know. I promise to be safe. I promise to tell you if there's anything wrong."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Brian kissed her forehead and gave her a hug. Brian smiled at her and she gave him a smile back. _Just like Justin_, Brian thought. He left her room and closed the door behind him. He went back to the home office and saw Justin sitting on the black leather couch. He was hunched over the coffee table looking at some papers. He walks over to Justin and sits down next to him.

"What are you doing? Grading papers?"

"Yeah. I'm glad I went into teaching art at a college, and not just any college. The college Ben teaches at."

"Yeah, I know. You tell me all the time. I'm surprised I'm not about to rip your head off."

"It's because you love me."

"Yeah, I do." Brian kissed him on the lips.

"So, did you talk to her?"

"Yes."

"How'd it go?"

"It went better than I thought."

"Good. What do you say, we have our own little freak out upstairs? Or in here?" Brian laughed.

"You and you're stupid, lame jokes."

"You love my stupid, lame jokes."

"I love everything about you. I love you."

"I love you too." Brian kissed him again. They had their own little "freak out" in the office many times. Until it was time for dinner.

**The end.**

**A/N: Soooo...how'd I do. I'm writing this at 3:40 in the morning so it might be a little weird, this could be out of order and it might not make sense. Also, there could be mistakes. I would like a lot of reviews. Hint, hint. Wink, wink. LOL. Even if I don't get a lot of reviews, that's okay too. :)**


End file.
